


Good Morning

by Demerite



Series: Trektober 2019 [25]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Marking, Mirror Universe, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 16:17:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21182348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demerite/pseuds/Demerite
Summary: It's early morning, and Scotty has Pavel all to himself.





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Reflection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18098360) by [aishahiwatari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aishahiwatari/pseuds/aishahiwatari). 

> For the Day 26 Wildcard Prompt: Somnophilia, featuring Aisha's Mirror!Pavel and Mirror!Scotty
> 
> Keep in mind that this is mirrorverse, and read the tags! Also, if you haven't read Reflection, some of this might make it sound like there was some past underage stuff happening between Pavel and Scotty. I can assure you that's not the case at all. Go read Reflection, it's amazing and will make everything just a tiny bit clearer.

Scotty wakes up with bright sunlight shining directly into his face, and he’s mumbling half-formed curses at whoever didn’t shut the goddamn blinds last night before he’s awake enough to realise that person was probably _him. _He rolls over and shoves his face into the back of Pavel’s neck, curling himself around him and strongly considering going back to sleep for a few more hours. He’s certainly earned it; they all have. Just like they’re earned the shore leave on this planet, claimed as spoils for the glory of the Empire. That last thought is almost enough to make him laugh. ‘The glory of the Empire’. Fuck the Empire, and all it represents.

As much as Scotty would _like _to go back to sleep, or lie there and contemplate exactly how much of a toss he doesn’t give about the Empire, glory or no, Pavel is right there in his arms, and Scotty’s body has long reacted a certain way to his presence, let alone his warm, sleep-heavy, and very naked presence, pressed right up against him like that. He’s half-hard already, just looking at him, and it seems a shame to waste that.

Scotty takes a few moments to just _look _at Pavel. He doesn’t get a lot of chances to look at him without being watched back, and it’s generally something he would dismiss as dangerously sentimental, but he is unable to deny that the young man - and at nineteen, he really _is _a man now - is beautiful. The expanses of pale skin, all spread out and on display like this just for him, the only things to disrupt its smoothness the thick bands of the tattoo that wrap around his upper thighs, the crisscrossed lines of magnetic green and white ink marking out Scotty’s claim on him. He’s only seen it as intended once so far, the red needed to complete the Scott tartan supplied by some unfortunate’s blood, but after all this time, he knows Pavel well enough to be certain that there will be many more chances to see it.

With his face turned out of it, the sunlight bathes the room in a warm, almost soft glow. It feels at odds with everything Scotty knows about Pavel, because he’s never been _soft. _Even at fourteen, when he first ended up in Scotty’s care - or possession, depending on how you want to think about it - he was thin and angular and sharp, in more ways than one. The kid had been a genius even then, smart and watchful and vicious when needed. Scotty had kept him safe because he was useful, but the time has long since passed where Pavel needs protecting from anything - or any_one_ \- and yet…he’s still here. Nineteen and lithe and beautiful and all spread out in Scotty’s bed in the morning light.

Scotty curls closer around Pavel, against as much of that glorious, warm skin as he can, grinds a little against the curve of his ass and presses kisses against the back of his neck, his shoulder. Pavel doesn’t wake, doesn’t even react to it. His breathing is still the same as it was when Scotty woke, deep and even. Stroking one hand down Pavel’s side, his hip, all the way down over the lines of the tattoo on his right thigh, Scotty wonders how far he can take this before Pavel wakes.

Kicking off the blankets and sheets and shoving them off the end of the bed with one foot doesn’t provoke any reaction. Nor does curling tighter around him, tugging him back until there’s no space at between them and dragging his hand back up over the tattoo, nails scratching just hard enough to leave red lines among the green and white, the best he can do in the circumstances.

Pavel lets out a few mumbling almost-moans when Scotty bites down at the side of his neck, setting this teeth to the skin and sucking hard enough to leave marks, joining the half-faded ones already there. He doesn’t wake though, eyes still closed, body relaxed against Scotty’s chest, so it feels only natural for Scotty to pull him back a little, tucking his left arm underneath him and splaying his fingers over the soft skin possessively.

Pavel shifts and settles into the embrace, mumbling something that isn’t quite words as Scotty moves them both, disjointed sounds getting lost in the pillow. He’s moving towards wakefulness, but he isn’t there yet as Scotty wraps one hand around Pavel’s half-hard cock, his touch light and loose. Pavel thrusts into Scotty’s grip even as he’s still mostly asleep, the movement unconscious, reflex. Scotty isn’t sure that he should find it as arousing as he does, the fact that Pavel responds to him like this even when he’s asleep.

A few minutes of those light touches and Scotty can’t help but grind against Pavel’s ass, his cock hard now. Pavel shifts back into the touch, and Scotty takes his hand from Pavel’s cock to cup his jaw and tip his head back, kissing him. Pavel kisses back, all soft, uncoordinated touches, his hand fumbling against Scotty’s thigh until he can wrap it around his cock.

Scotty lets Pavel touch him for a moment, enjoys the sensations, but he has plans beyond a few fumbling touches. He has Pavel, half-awake and evidently still willing, and this big bed, and another 72 hours of leave time.

There’s lube on the nightstand, just within reach, and Scotty grabs it, glad he’d left it there and not on the room’s desk, the same desk he’d bent Pavel over the previous night to teach him a lesson about making eyes at pretty waitresses over dinner. He’s not sure the lesson has stuck, but making sure it sinks in isn’t exactly a hardship.

At the first rough press of a lightly-slicked finger, Pavel lets out a few soft, whimpery moans, still hovering somewhere on the border between sleep and wakefulness. Even as Scotty moves him, pulling the finger out to shift him so he’s tipped forwards, gets a hand behind his right knee, persuading it to bend to give him better access.

Pavel’s face ends up half-buried in the pillow, but he can still breathe, and he’s not tried to run yet, or told Scotty to fuck off, but he lets out a few hissy-sounding protests when Scotty presses in with two fingers, even though he’s still a little slick and loose from the previous night. Scotty thinks that maybe he should have made good on his threats to leave a plug in him overnight. Next time.

Two fingers probably aren’t enough, but Scotty’s getting impatient; impatient enough that he nearly drops the lube as he slicks his cock, wipes the excess off onto Pavel’s thigh and grinds up a little bit, pressing the head of his cock against the tight heat of Pavel’s hole, barely pushing in as he loops an arm around Pavel’s hips. Scotty presses in slowly, but without anything approaching mercy, pulling Pavel back onto his cock.

Pavel wakes properly as Scotty bottoms out, and he’s already gasping and whimpering and cursing, reaching back to get his hands on any bit of Scotty he can reach as Scotty starts to thrust, fucking into him with short, sharp movements.

The angle isn’t perfect, but when Scotty digs his fingers into Pavel’s right thigh, pulls his legs wider to make sure he _really _feels the stretch, Pavel _keens, _twists and writhes in his hold, throwing his head back onto Scotty’s shoulder. Scotty takes advantage of it, bites and sucks more marks into the pale skin just to watch them bloom there.

Pavel curls forward, his whimpers starting to spill over into sobs, like he can’t decide if he wants to pull away from or push back against Scotty’s thrusts. Scotty doesn’t let him make the decision for himself, just pulls Pavel’s legs wide where he’s tried to close them, doesn't’ let up as he continues to thrust, hard and fast and deep.

He’s rapidly approaching his own climax, and he’s just considering whether or not he’s going to touch Pavel or not when Pavel wraps a hand around his own cock without asking first. Scotty will punish him for that, later. He adds it to the list of things he needs to make Pavel scream for.

It’s contemplating this, accompanied by Pavel’s broken little sobs in time with each thrust that pushes Scotty over that final edge. He comes with a muffled shout, sinking his teeth into Pavel’s shoulder, and pulls out just so he can watch his come trickle out of Pavel’s abused and puffy hole.

Pavel is still whimpering and sobbing, still jerking his cock almost frantically, and Scotty takes some measure of pity on him, wraps one hand around his throat and turns his head to he can kiss him, filthy and deep and open even as Pavel’s hand stills on his cock, body going tense as he comes.

He sags limply in Scotty’s arms, his breathing slowly evening out again.

“Good morning.” Scotty smothers a sated grin in the back of Pavel’s neck.

“I hate you.” Pavel mutters back, but they both know it’s a lie. 

**Author's Note:**

> Want to know more about Trektober? Click [HERE](https://aishahiwatari.tumblr.com/post/188059640163/trektober) for the info post on Aisha's tumblr, or [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Trektober2019) for the AO3 collection to read our fic. 
> 
> Come yell at me on [Tumblr](https://demerite.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
